oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Horror from the Deep
Horror from the Deep is an experienced quest revolving around the mysterious disappearance of Jossik, keeper of the Lighthouse near the Fremennik Province. As the title suggests, the investigations lead to the discovery of very dangerous creatures living beneath the lighthouse. Details Agility (Boostable) *40 Prayer (optional) for Protect from Missiles to protect you against the Dagannoth Mother's Ranged attacks *Able to defeat a difficult level-100 monster *Completion of Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl |items=*1 Fire rune *1 Water rune *1 Earth rune *1 Air rune *1 Sword of any type that you are willing to lose. (rusty sword does not work) *1 Arrow of any type (except ogre) you are willing to lose. *Molten glass *A tinderbox *A hammer *60 Steel nails *2 planks (Can be obtained from Barbarian Outpost.) *1 swamp tar Recommended: *Camelot teleport, armour, food, and possibly a Ranged weapon |kills = *Dagannoth (level 100) *Dagannoth Mother (level 100) }} Walkthrough Getting Started ''Items required: 60 steel nails, a hammer, 2 planks, swamp tar, a tinderbox, molten glass, 1 of each elemental rune, 1 arrow, and 1 sword.'' Start by speaking to Larrissa outside of the lighthouse (north of Barbarian Outpost). Fairy ring code . Fixing the Lighthouse #After speaking to Larrissa go down south of her jumping across the basalt platforms and into the Barbarian Outpost. #Talk to Gunnjorn (in the Barbarian Outpost Agility arena) and get the lighthouse key; you can get your two planks here, which respawn north east of Barbarian's Outpost. #Use both planks on the broken bridge east of Larrissa. You will need to use a plank/nails from both the West side and the East side of the broken bridge. #Go and talk to Larrissa again. #Go up to the . Search the bookcase and take all the books, flip through the lighthouse manual and the ancient diary. #Go up one more floor, use the following items on lighting mechanism in this order: swamp tar, tinderbox, molten glass. The Door Go down the iron ladder into the basement to find the door. #Use all of your basic elemental runes on the door (fire, water, earth, and air). #Use your sword (any type, but you will not get it back), and your arrow (any type, but you will not get it back). #If you need to bank, use your Games Necklace to go back to Barbarian Assault and bank there. #Get good armour (Runite), or mage armour (Mystic) bring many mind, chaos, death, or blood runes and enough runes to cast several of each elemental spell. (wind, water, earth, and fire), get a good weapon for melee, and some ranger equipment. The Fight #Go through the eastern part of the door and down the ladder. #Talk to Jossik, be prepared to fight two Dagannoth. #The first one is easy if you have Protect from Melee. If you don't have Protect from Melee and your combat level is relatively low, it might be wise to safespot behind the rocks in the room. It can be killed by all forms of combat. #Then right after you defeat it, there will be a cut scene, and you will fight a harder monster. #You have to attack the Dagannoth mother by colour if you want to deal any damage. :*White means use air spells. :*Blue means use water spells. :*Orange means use melee. :*Brown means use earth spells. :*Red means use fire spells. :*Green means use range attacks. If you cannot see the colour changes very well, look at the chat box. Using the wrong attack does no damage to it. Also, you can safespot her by using the stalagmites in the room. If you do it right, you can get the mother stuck behind a stalagmite where you can stand behind and not lose any health points. The best way to defeat her is to ignore the ranged and melee forms, since she has too high Defence against those attack types for them to be worthwhile. Use an air staff and switch spell types in the correct order. The Mother can be safespotted by melee, and if you have a good enough weapon (i.e Dragon) you can completely avoid all range and melee, you don't need food or decent armour, and you can wait until the orange stage repeatedly. She can detect Prayer, and will automatically use the opposite attack type when you use prayer. By default, she ranges at a distance and melees up close. Her melee attacks are stronger. After the fight You'll get a Rusty casket after you defeat the Dagannoth Mother. Go to the of the lighthouse and show it to Jossik to finish the quest. (Note: If your inventory is full when killing the Dagannoth Mother you will not receive the casket. Instead go and talk to Jossik upstairs who will say he picked up the casket after you left it on the ground.) Note: Since 3 March 2016, it is possible to purchase all the books from Jossik for 5,000 coins, even if you have not filled your other book(s). Reward *2 Quest points *4662.5 Magic experience *4662.5 Strength experience *4662.5 Ranged experience *A damaged prayer book of your choice: a Holy book (Saradomin), an Unholy book (Zamorak), or a Book of balance (Guthix). *Access to the lighthouse general store and the Dagannoth caves underneath (There are level 74 and 92 Dagannoth. Both use a ranged attack that has terrible accuracy, but the level 92 ones will try to use their much more effective melee attack whenever they can.) Trivia *Unlike most quests, the reward screen for Horror from the Deep says 'You have survived the Horror from the Deep!' rather than 'You have completed Horror from the Deep!' Category:Quests Category:Experienced quests Category:Fremennik quest series